Trauma
by Yume142
Summary: Something happened to Haley. The only person she could turn to is Lucas. How would Nathan react to this? Bad at doing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Tree Hill or the series. I'm just borrowing them.

ooOOooOOoo

In the streets of New York, the rain was pouring hard without mercy. It seems that the skies are falling down. Each ice cold drop comes down hard onto the earth surface. The darkness made it even harder for a person to travel, whether on foot or commute. No one in their right mind would want to be out in that kind of weather. No one except for one. A honey coloured head girl was standing by the bus station, seemingly waiting for someone. Her hair was damp and she had a worn look on her face. Her hands clamped together for warmth while her legs shifts from one to the other to make sure she could feel them. The only thing that looks remotely alive is her eyes. They seem dangerously alert, as if she is expecting of a mishap to go wrong.

Not a moment too soon, an old truck came in. A man and a boy of 17 came rushing out towards the girl.

"Haley!" They both yelled. One of which had the look of worry and the other had the look of fear.

"Lucas! Keith!" The girl ran towards them. Flinging herself at them embracing them for dear life. "I'm so sorry for troubling you guys" She cried out. "I'm so sorry:"

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Hales" The man known to be Keith hushed out. "It's okay, we're gonna bring you home where it's safe"

"It's my entire fault" She whispered, "I should have known, it's all my fault"

The boy's hold on her tightens. His heart beat raced without any intension of slowing down. When he got her phone call that night nothing made him angrier or more scared then what she told him. He could not believe that it actually happened to her. Off all people it happened to his Haley. His dear sweet Haley. The one person who was the second person to his mother that he loved with all his heart.

"Shhh, no it's not" Walking her towards the truck without loosening his grip on her. "Let's not talk about it now, let's just get you into the truck and get you warm"

"Yea, I'll get your things" Keith agreeing while hauling her only luggage in the truck. "You just rest in there okay?"

ooOOooOOoo

The room was dark as the door of the hotel room opened. He was expecting the girl to be in bed sound asleep just like every other night. Face streaked with tears as she hugged onto a framed picture. A picture of herself and a boy, smiling at one another. Oh how he hated seeing her so depressed. Though no matter what the beauty within her would shine bright.

As he turned on the lights no one was to be seen. Everything there was spotless and clean. Shock was the first emotion he felt and then the anger boiled through his vein as the situation finally came crashing into his system. She left him. That was the only thing that was imprinted into his head when he slammed the door shut as he rushed out of the room. She actually dared to leave him.

ooOOooOOoo

The ride back was quiet for the most part. Lucas had his arms around her the whole way while she slept. Her gentle breathing was the only sound he wanted to hear. It was the only thing that gave him comfort in the whole mess of emotions he felt. He never once heard the rain falling outside the truck. He didn't feel the bumps on the road nor did he even care. All that he cares about was that Haley is with him and that she was safe with him.

'I won't let anything happen to you hales' He thought angrily, 'No one will ever harm you again sweetie'

"How is she?" A whispered broke the silence in the car and Lucas's thoughts.

"She's sound asleep" Lucas answered quietly as not to wake her. She had a peaceful look on her face and he would hate to see it be wiped off by the fear that she felt. He was sure that since the incident, there has been a lot of sleepless night.

"How bout you?" Keith took a glance at Lucas before looking back towards the road. "How are you holding up?"

"Honestly?" Lucas asked, never taking his eyes away from the girl in his arms. "I am much more of a wreck now then I was before I saw her, damn it Keith!"

"I know what you mean" Keith sighed. "Have you called your mother? It's close to sunrise and I'm sure she's sick worried back home"

"Yea, she must be" Lucas finally let at least one of his arms go of Haley to fish out his cell phone. Dialling his house number, he gave a kiss on to Haley's forehead before proceeding to the coming conversation he will have with his mother.

"Hello?" That was all Lucas could say before he was bombarded with questions by a loud hysteric voice vibrated out the phone, making Haley stir a little bit.

"Mom calm down, everything is fine" Was Lucas's attempt to calm down his frantic mother. "Haley is fine; she's fast asleep right now. Yea, we're on our way home, so I just want to tell you that everything is fine now"

A silence pause was present. "Okay mom, I'll call you if there is anything. Bye"

With that, the rest of the ride back was quiet as no one wanted to disturb the sleeping beauty. The peaceful atmosphere was only the calm before the storm. There would be conflicts once they got back to Tree Hill, due to heartbreaks, misunderstanding and distrust.

ooOOooOOoo

First OTH fan fiction and it's first chapter. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is the second chapter. Hope you all like the story so far. Please do forgive me for the grammar mistakes or any spelling ones.

OOoooOOoooOO

The day came and went but Haley has yet to wake up. Lucas was sitting by the bed in his room watching her. The room was dim as only one of the lamps present in the room was switched on. Waiting for her to wake and assure him that she was okay was the only thing that kept him going on through out the day. He would not dare leave her alone with her nightmares, no. Not after what happened when he thought she would be fine on her own in his room.

/Flashback/

6.45 am. Lucas's place

"She'll be fine Luke" Keith sighed, "There isn't more you could do for her now".

"Keith's right honey, why don't you go get some sleep" Karen suggested, "You need it as well as she does". With that Lucas nodded and left Haley on her own in the midst of her dreams. Since she was taking his bed and that there was no other spare bedrooms, he took the couch while Keith took the armchair.

Not an hour past by when a scream was heard all over the house, jarring the other tenants from their sleep. All three ran towards the room where the scream originated without a second thought. Each one had their hearts pounding with fear.

There on the bed in the middle of the room sat the honey coloured hair girl. Tears ran down her face and the look of terror was evident on her face as she looked down at her hands. Slowly Lucas walked towards her while the other two stood at the door frame. With great gentleness Lucas placed a hand onto Haley's shoulder. Just by a gentle touch, her pain streaked face twirled towards him with grave quickness with so much fear in her eyes. It pained him to see her like this. This is not his Haley; this is just a shell of her.

"It's okay Hales" Lucas whispered, trying to assure her that she was safe. "It's just me, its okay sweetie. You're safe"

Once the words finally registered, she flung herself onto him. Her grip on him was tight and it seemed like she didn't want to let go. New fresh tears came rushing down her face and onto his clothes. He didn't mind as he felt his own throat chocked up it's self. Haley cried herself to sleep in Lucas's arms. As she slept, Karen, Keith and Lucas took turns in staying with her. Never did they once leave her alone in case her nightmare caught on to her again.

/End of Flashback/

He couldn't get the picture of her frightened face out of his mind. It has forever engraved itself into his memory. Never had he seen Haley so frighten and so lost in his life. Haley, to him, has always been a tough girl who had a firm grip on life. Now all he could see was the broken pieces of the girl he knew on his bed, sleeping a dreamless sleep. If only he could erase the past to bring back his old Haley back.

"Lucas?" A whispered voice was heard near the door. It was Karen. "The guys are here to see you. They came as soon as they received your voice message"

"Thanks mom" Lucas answered without taking his eyes off of Haley, "I'll be out in a minute"

When he felt that he was alone with Haley, he went onto the bed. He took her into his arms as he talked to her for a while. "I love you Hales, so wake up soon so I'll know you're still with me okay?" He gave her a quick kiss on her the cheek and went to face the guys with determination set on his face.

ooOOooOOoo

The boys sat quietly in the living room, Skills and Fergie sat on the couch while Mouth sat on the armchair. Not knowing what kind of news that would be as urgent as to interrupt their sleep during the weekends. All they knew was that Lucas needed their help and they would do anything to help their best mate.

"So you guys know anything about this?" Skills broke the silence.

In reply the others just shook their head. Sighing he laid back into the couch he sat. Never in his life has he found Lucas being as freaked as he was in the voice mail. He knew it was something big, but he just didn't know what.

"Thanks for coming guys" Lucas walked into the room. A grim look was plastered onto his face and if the dark circles under his eyes were any indication, he hadn't had much sleep last night.

"No problem man. We're here for you" Skills smiled lightly in reply.

"Yeah, what ever it is we'll help" Mouth said enthusiastically while he bobbed his head. (I find Mouth a cutie... Such a sweet guy...)

"So what's the problem?", Skills as usual, going straight to the point.

Lucas sighed while he took a seat, which faced everyone in the room. He never would have thought in all his life that he would tell such a grave tale of Haley. The Haley that they all has come to love as a sister. His eyes portrayed such hatred and aguish of which made everyone notice. "It's about Haley…"

ooOOooOOoo

Slamming the door of the inn has been a routine ever since he found her gone. He should have known that she would leave him. How stupid was he to think that she would stay with him. To think she would choose him over the idiotic basketball player. Oh how stupid was he to believe such fantasy, but that didn't mean that he wanted her less. He loved her. He needed her. He wanted her. And he would do everything in his power to bring her back. Even if she struggled, he will have her back. She was his and no one will stop him from getting what he wants. Yes, he is obsessed but he didn't care. He believed that his obsession is a healthy one. No matter what others might think. She was his obsession and his possession. Only his.

OOoooOOoooOO

Thanks for the reviews. And about what happened. Well I'm not going to tell you. If I did it would ruin the whole story now wouldn't it? Hehehe… About the pairings, I'm still struggling as to which I should choose. Should it be Laley or Naley? Why don't you choose.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry for the long wait. This semester is a tough one. I have assignments due and exams are just around the corner. Anyways, I would like to thank for those who has reviewed. I have yet to pick the pairing. So keep telling me which pairing you would like okay? Thank you for your patience and all your review. I do take in your suggestions and do want to improve on the mistakes I made. Thank you again!

OOoooOOoooOO

"Hales, you should eat"

Sitting by the bed was Lucas, trying to feed Haley. It has been 2 hours since he had the talk with the boys and an hour since she had woke up. She never spoke a word to any of them since the night they brought her home. She didn't want to do anything other than just to sit on the bed and stare into space. To be in the world of her thoughts, where she felt safest. Lucas didn't know what to do, but to just hope she would get better. Sighing, he placed the bowl of soup by onto the side table. He took her hand into his a rubbed it for warmth, for it felt deadly cold to him.

"Would you look at me Hales, please?" Lucas spoke softly to her, fearing she would reject him.

Tearing her eye sight from the opposite wall, Haley looked into Lucas's eyes. Nothing was evident in her eyes. It was lack in emotion of which Lucas could not read. The spark that has used to be there was gone in just one moment, one incident. This notion did not scare him as much as the thought of losing his Haley completely to a hollow one in front of him all because of that incident. Such things should not have happened to her, not this innocent Haley of his.

"You need to eat, if not for yourself than for me" Lucas tried to once again to persuade her to eat "Please"

The only reply he received was a nod of her head. Lucas gently smiled at that. It wasn't much but at least she listened as much.

ooOOooOOoo

"How is she?" Karen asked as she saw Lucas come out of his room.

"Better than yesterday" He replied with every seep of sadness shown by his tone of voice. "She seems to be just sitting there staring at the wall" Frustration and sadness was all he felt at this very moment and he hated it. He needed to be strong, for Haley.

"It's okay, we expected as much" Karen went up to him and hugged him as she tried to sooth her son's worries away. "Come on, you need to get ready for school"

"Can't I sit with her today?" Lucas asked as he eyed his bedroom door.

"No, it won't do you any good" Karen said with a straight face showing no room for arguments. "Besides I'll be here with her"

"But what about the café?"

"It's all been taken care of now get going" Karen pushed the boy towards the kitchen for him to eat breakfast before he went for school.

ooOOooOOoo

Sleep is what she needed but to sleep means that she would have to see his face again. She is afraid to close her eyes and see the demonic face again. It keeps haunting her in her dreams and it tears her apart for being afraid. She hates to be dependant but she has no other choice. His face and his voice still linger in her thoughts and no matter what she does it will constantly stay with her. She needed some release from the pain. She wants to get out of the darkness her thought provide.

ooOOooOOoo

Everything seemed the same. Life outside the house was just like any ordinary day. Everything and everyone was exactly as it was before the weekend. Everything except the feeling Lucas felt the moment he step onto the school compound. A sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and the headache he felt as he left the house still pounded at the back of his head. He felt anger was building inside him with every face he saw and every smile that was given to him. He hated the way everyone seemed to be happy while Haley was on his bed hurting. It didn't seem fair or right to him.

"He man, you okay?" Skills went up to him with concern. "You look like you're going on battle"

"I might as well" Lucas replied with great intensity.

"Will you be telling Nathan any time soon?"

"Only when Haley is ready"

"Yea, I get it" Skill looked away from his friend to see the school full of oblivious students. "How is she? Any better?"

Shaking himself from internal torment of frustration he finally took his eyes away from the view that was in front of him and faced his trusted friend. Though no matter what, he couldn't shake the painful feeling that he could have done something better for her, anything for her. "No, she's still the same" concern was written all over his face as he thought back to the morning he had with her. "She won't do anything, not even eat. I just don't know what else to do"

"I see" was all Skill could say about the delicate situation, "I'll drop by and see if I can help in any way. She needs as much support as she could get"

With a nod of agreement from Lucas, they both walked towards the main doors of the school. Ready to face everyone to play a part of which seems that everything was alright.

ooOOooOOoo

_There he was, standing by the door frame with the evil smile which sent bile into her throat every time she saw it. He shut the door and the sound of the lock click was like a death sentence in her mind. This was her punishment for all the wrong that she has done._

"_Please" She begged._

"_Please what?" He hissed out._

_Her position by the bed didn't help. She was curled by the bed with the sheets around her. Her grip on the sheets tightened with every step he took and within seconds his face was just inches away from her and his hands were in her hair making sure she didn't pull away. The only words that came out of him then were "Mine"._

_Knowing what that meant, she screamed with every strength she had._

ooOOooOOoo

He stood there, on the river court. Not moving but smelling the fresh air of which will soon be the air of victory. He was there for a purpose and he was going to get what belonged to him, no matter what. A smile creased his face and a glint shone in his eyes. Oh yes, he will get what truly belonged to him and no other.

OOoooOOoooOO

Hope this is a good chappie and I hope you all like it. I'm so sorry. Uni has taken a toll on me. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the chapter 4.. Hope its good.. I haven't had the good time to really concentrate... Enjoy!

OOoooOOoooOO

The motel room smelled damp and musky. Pillows in a disturbing state and no one in their right mind would want to sleep on the bed that looked as nearly as disgusting as the ones that were present. Though he didn't care. Nothing would ever matter until he had her with him again. And so here he is in one of the motel rooms in tree hill. The town he had left with her. The town he wished to forever leave because it was a reminder of the damned basketball player she so lovingly adored. The one he could never live up to. No, he was never as good as he was but he did have her. Oh yes, how he loved to have her in his life. She was his and he will have her back.

As he lay there on the bed and their song playing in the background, he contemplates on his plan to steal her away from him.

First thing was first; he needed to get the damned basketball player out of the way. Than he could make a huge appearance to her.

Ah yes, sweet Haley. Sweet beautiful Haley.

ooooo

The call was drastically making him worried. He, Skills, Mouth and Fergie practically ran towards the hospital. It was during their history period when he received a message from his mom. All it said was 'Haley in the hospital. Hysteria.' That was enough for him to excuse himself out without giving anyone else a second look. The guys understood as well and ran with him out the door. When it came to Haley, it was their concern as well.

And so, here they were in the lounge of the hospital waiting for any news of her, as the doctors did some checks. His mother, Karen, was in tears when they arrived. Her face streaked with panic and Keith was there all the same to comfort her.

"What is taking them so long?" Lucas voiced out impatiently. They have been there for about a half hour and still there was no word of Hales.

Not long after he said it the doctor was walking towards them looking very disturbed. His strides were urgent and he had a determine glint in his eyes. Lucas knew there was something wrong.

"Are you Mrs. Scott's family?" 'What kind of stupid idiotic question was that?' Lucas thought gravely.

"Yes, we are here for Haley", frustration was traced in his voice as he answered the ridiculous question. "Now can you tell us what is wrong with Haley?"

"She is experiencing a mental breakdown where it is not something of which we can control at the moment". The doctor explained to them all. "Her hysteria was getting worse and the only way we had to calm her down was to sedate her"

"So what?" Lucas's patient was pushed to the limits as he knew the doctor was not getting to the point of the whole situation. "After this, what are we to do to make her not go hysteric again?"

"There is no other way left but to put her into an institute" The doctor said calmly. Like it was the most casual conversation he had ever had and this made Lucas exploded.

"An institution?!" All his control went out the window as he took a hold of the doctor's shirt as he screamed at him. "Haley is not crazy!"

Everyone stood up at this. The tension was building between them and it was not helping them at all. To put Haley away would mean that Lucas could not be of help anymore. No, he wasn't going to let Haley out of his sight. Not anymore. She needed him.

"Lucas, let him finish" Karen said as she laid a hand on his shoulder. You can still hear her silent cries as she took hold of his hand. Prying it out of the doctor's shirt. "We can find other alternatives"

Once the doctor was release he gave a few brushes on his shirt and looked directly into Lucas's eyes. "I'm sorry but there are no alternatives, this is for her health and for other's as well"

"So you're saying Haley is a danger to others?" Lucas said between his clenched teeth. Oh how he wish to wipe the damn bastard's face for saying idiotic things about Haley.

"She could be and this is just for the better"

Karen tried to sooth her son's frustration by rubbing his arms of which she was holding fearing he would do something he would regret later.

"So what is the procedure of this.. Thing?" Keith asked dejectedly. Feeling that they had no choice in the matter.

"I just need to talk it through with the person who is the next of kin" The doctor took out Haley's file to see who it was. This made everyone's back straight. The glance they made to each other was something they understood. Hell was going to break loose and they won't be able to stop it. "If there is no disagreement with the whole situation, then all we need would be their signature, which one of you is Nathan Scott?"

"Great!" Skills yelled out. "We need him involved"

"Excuse me?" The doctor had a confused expression on his face. "Neither one of you is Nathan Scott?"

"No" Lucas sighed as he sat down. The headache he had that morning was coming back to him with full force. "He's my brother and Haley is his wife"

"I have concluded that much" The doctor closed Haley's file and scanned the whole group before he said his last statement before he left. "Well Mrs. Scott will be under our care until her husband comes in to discuss the whole situation"

"Wait" Lucas was not going to have it this way. No, he promised Haley to not tell Nathan and he was going to at least try to hold onto the promise he made. "Is there any other way to not get him involved?"

"Unfortunately no" The doctor turned to face him once again.

"Okay, well can I see her?" Everything was spinning out of control and nothing seemed to move to a better light, at least seeing her would ease him a little. He felt light headed with all the information he was taking in.

"I don't see why not, but.." The doctor had his strict face placed on, "do not wake her, and I'll only allow one visitor at a time" With that the attending doctor led the way to the room that held a sleeping Haley.

As Lucas walks behind the doctor, his mind was filled with much concern. He promised Haley to not involve Nathan and he wouldn't. All he needs to do is to find another way to help Haley.

OOoooOOoooOO

I hope you liked it. Nathan will be in the next chapter. So please wait for it okay! Thanks. Till the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update. I wish I could give you guys a good excuse but to tell you the truth I had a writer's block for a long time. Now I hope this on going inspiration will keep going. Enjoy! And please do forgive me for my grammar errors. I know I can make a few of them in the midst of writing. I did proof read it. I might have missed a few. Thanks!

OoooOOoooO

It was midnight and visiting hours has passed. The hospital had an eerie silence to it. No one was awake other than the ones on shift, no one except the blonde sitting by the bedside of the girl in room 308. He could keep his eyes off of her. He needed to make sure she was safe, even in her dreams. He knew the worst of her memories came from her dreams. It was just that morning she was admitted into the hospital and not once has he left her side. He would just sit there just to make sure she felt safe. Just to assure him that she was still with him.

She has yet to wake up but Lucas didn't think her waking up just yet would be a good idea. He needed to think things through. He needed to find a way to get Haley out of there before anyone could place her in a mental facility or even before Nathan comes along. They told him that if he didn't inform Nathan by midday tomorrow, they would do so themselves. He needed to get her away from all of this.

Suddenly as the quiet hospital gave a contented feel towards her hospital room, his brain started to function and as good as the rest of the night flowed with no other interruptions by others, his emotion was intact. He knew what to do and he knew who to ask for help.

ooooo

The stroke of midnight hit Tree Hill. No one could be seen out of the comfort of their homes. It was too dark and quiet for anyone in their right minds to be out especially alone. This did not deter the 2 boys sneaking into the back of the hospital.

Funny how Mouth badgered a lot to wear something dark just in case someone happened to see them. As they entered into the hospital quietly, they made their way to the staircase without anyone noticing them. They needed to get to Haley's room before Lucas gets into a fit for them being late.

Upon reaching her room the boy sighed in relief, the easy part was over and now the hard one, taking Haley out. Lucas could be seen as he silently paced the room, anxiously waiting for the guys to arrive. His nerves were on over drive and he couldn't calm himself down. He knew what he was doing and he didn't care about the consequences were. He just knew that Haley needed this and this is what he can do for her. It would be like a needed vacation, just the old gang going away for awhile.

As he kept on pacing, he didn't notice Mouth and Skills tip-toeing as they entered the room. They watched Lucas for a while, as if they were looking at someone brainstorming on how to save the world from an evil villain. In this case, he was plotting of taking the distress Haley away from the evil that was haunting her.

"Dude!" Skills whispered, making Lucas come back to reality and away from his troubled mind for a while.

"Is everything set?" Lucas asked as he walked up to them. He looked very anxious and he didn't look like he would be able to calm down until they got Haley safely out.

"Yea" Mouth answered as he showed Lucas his backpack, "Got some clothes for her to change in and Fergie is in the car waiting for us"

"Good" Lucas took the offered and took the clothes out. "Where did you get her clothes?"

"Umm, we didn't. We bought her new ones"

"Oh" That was said as they quietly did their work. Lucas started to change her clothes and the other two was in position, in case someone was coming their way. Once she has changed they were all set to go.

"Okay" As Lucas threw the bag back to Mouth. "Let's go" With that Lucas gently took Hailey into his arms and carried her off the bed. He was not letting her go, even as she groaned in her sleep. He will not let her go. Even if through the hurdles he knew they were about to face, he will not let her go. Never again.

ooooo

Darkness was his only companion at this time of his life. Everything seemed to aggravated him, especially things which associated with her. Haley James Scott, his so called loving wife. When she was around everything seemed to shine. Every inch of their apartment was beautiful. Now, everything looked so broken and incomplete. How can such things be affected so drastically?

It was 2 am and still he could not find the peace where sleep always provided him. No, tonight something was bugging his nerves but he couldn't pin point on what. Staring at the ceiling as he laid on the bed was just too sickening. Again he tried to adjust his sleeping position to see if he could at least grasp a hold of the other side of oblivion. He needed to sleep or he knew he would look like a zombie yet again to school.

15 minutes later, he was in between the land of living and the land of darkness when his phone rang. 'Bloody Hell!' he thought as he refused to pick up the phone. 'The machine will take it' was all he thought as he tried to drift back to sleep. True to his thought the machine took it after 6 rings.

"Mr. Scott, I would gravely like to inform you that your wife has disappeared from the hospital she was placed in. Please do come to the police station once this message has reached you"

ooooo

He hid himself in the corners of the police station, quietly listening to them discussing the situation amongst themselves. It's been hours since she was taken from her hospital bed and still there was no positive news on where she was. They knew who took her but the question to where has yet to be answered. The police here has deemed useless. They have no materials to work with what was much more useless was that they didn't know where to start.

"I guess I have to do all the work" he whispered to himself as he straightened himself from the wall he was leaning on. A smile crept on to his face, "I'm going to have to visit a few old friends"

OoooOOoooO

I know it's not much but I hope to post the next chapter soon! So please bear with me okay? Thank you for all your support!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is a glimpse on what had happened to Haley. I know I'm annoying people with the suspense. But to tell you the truth I wanted to place everything out first before I reveal everything. Haley will be the one to tell guys what exactly happen.

OoooOOoooO

Nathan couldn't understand what the hell was going on around him. The police was asking him ridiculous questions and all he wanted was some answers to his own. The questioning room was getting stuffy for him as the grey colour of the walls was not helping his nerves. He couldn't look at the officer's eyes as he knew once he looked at it he would lash out. He needed to find out what had happened to Haley and fast.

"What happened to my wife?"

The officer opposite him sighed before he answered. "We don't have the full details of what happened to her but it seems that her doctor mentioned that she is suffering from a severe trauma"

"Trauma?" Nathan's face showed much confusion, "What kind of trauma?"

"It is most likely that she has been abdly assaulted to cause such trauma and a high possibility of sexual abuse"

"High poissibility?" Nathan didn't like the information that was given to him. "What do you mean high possibility?! You mean you don't know!"

"The doctors couldn't do any of the procedure to checking whether she was or not without hers or your consent"

"But what makes you think she was assaulted?"

"The doctor that was attending to her mentioned that she didn't seem to trust anyone and the she kept on yelling for your brother; Lucas". The officer began to stand as he was explaining. "She was hysterical when she was brought into the hospital by your uncle and your brother's mother. They had to sedate her to calm her down, not to mention that there were some apparent bruises which were healing in almost every part of her body. The doctor suggested that they place her in an institution where she can get the proper medical help with your consent."

"Apparently Lucas did not agree huh?" Nathan's voice laced with irony and a bit of understanding towards his half brother.

"Yes, but I would like to know as to why you were never told of this incident or the fact that they are trying to keep your wife away from you" The officer was now standing behind him and his voice was clear that he was judging him.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You did mention that your marriage was not in the best situation and that she left you not so long ago, am I correct?" The tapping of the officer's shoes was aggravating Nathan's patience and the line of the conversation was heading the wrong way.

"So? What does that got to do with all of this?"

"Have you not contacted her in anyway these past few weeks?"

"No! What's with all these questioning?!"

"Everything Mr. Scott! Everything!"

"Aren't you supposed to get Haley back before she gets worse?!" Nathan finally turned to face the damned officer. "Go question my uncle, his mother, Karen or his friends! Why in hell are you questioning me for?"

"You see his friends, which in turn are your wife's friends are also with them" The officer stating them as if it's the most ordinary thing in the world while sitting himself opposite Nathan. "And I will be asking the rest once I'm done with you, so let's continue shall we? Is there anything going on between your brother and your wife?"

ooooo

"You think this is a good idea?"

"Shut up mouth and just try to get some sleep" Skills whispered from the back seat. Yet again Mouth voiced out his worries and yet again it irritated Skills.

"Don't worry Mouth" Lucas spoke from behind the wheels with Haley sleeping beside him. "Just think of this as a road trip"

"Yea, one where we kidnap a friend from the hospital"

"We're doing this for her okay?" Lucas tried to assure his agitated friend. They have been on the road for 7 hours and his constant worrying was getting to him. They all needed to have a clear head. "Just try to get some sleep we'll stop later to grab something to eat once Haley wakes up.

"What the hell did they give her?" Skills wondered out loud. "She's been sleeping like forever"

"She'll come around soon" That was the last thing that was said as they waited for Haley to wake up.

ooooo

It's been 2 hours since they had last spoken to each other when Haley seemed to be stirring from her sleep. Her eyes gently waking to the image of Lucas being beside her gave her much comfort.

"Where am I?" her rasped whisper jarring Lucas from his private thoughts. He gave her a smile before he answered.

"On a road trip"

"Why?"

"'Cause we never really had one", Skills answered gently from the back as to not scare her with the fact that they were there with them.

"Oh" was all that came out from her as she laid her head onto the side. Nothing was expected much from her at that point. They were there to heal as much of her as they could and support her as she has always done so with them so many times ago.

"You hungry?" Mouth asked as he offered her an energy bar. She just shook her head as she continued to stare blankly at the scenery passing through. Tightening her grip on the over sized shirt she had on and the shifting of her sitting position was the only movement she has ever made from the moment she woke up.

"Don't worry Mouth" Lucas assured the worried friend at the back seat as he shifted uncomfortably at the awkward silence. "We'll stop at the next diner we see to eat something and stretch our legs"

"Okay" as the usual goofy smile formed onto Mouth's face once again. Skill beside him just rolled his eyes and adjusted his position to make it more comfortable.

ooooo

It was raining just like the night she ran away from him. This time he was sure she won't go far. This time he was sure to have her again. No this time he'll make sure she won't go far and he'll make sure that he would have her again. Having Nathan being questioned was on a plus side to him as he could use the police's suspicion of Nathan to his advantage. A smile was on his face as he sat there in the rain contemplating is plan while biding his time to execute them. Destiny was on his side and he was sure of it. She belonged to him and he will have her back. Even fate is allowing it.

OoooOOoooO

Hey! I know it's been a long time. I had it half done but I couldn't get it finished and my inspiration just evaporated. I hope that I can continue with this with new inspirations. \/ I would like to thank those who reviewed! They were my major inspiration for this fanfic! Haha. Thanks for liking this fic! Again I'm sorry for the mistakes I have made here. Too tired to proofread (A bad thing I know!).


End file.
